Tragiczne łowy i jeszcze gorsze zakończenie
Therya:-Witajcie ponownie! Oto już dziewiąty odcinek Roku Płynnego Koszmaru!. Mamy 29 marca, a zostało już tylko 7 zawodników! To oznacza, że odcinki będą pojawiać się coraz rzadziej! Cóż... wybaczcie mi to (jak również to, że nadajemy z takiej rudery... no cóż... jakiś natręt chce przejąć mój program. Niedopuszczalne...). Ale zacznijmy już: Może na początek kilka scen z ukrytej kamery! Agnes:-Ej, to mój tekst! Therya:-Przymknij się, bo nas znajdzie. Agnes:-Mi to nie przeszkadza. Ten cały Eryan chce tylko ciebie. Mi nic nie zrobi. Therya:-Co masz na myśli mówiąc "Chce tylko ciebie"? Agnes:-Twoje stanowisko. Gość chce przejąć program. Ja i tak mam zatrudnienie, więc... Therya:-On może cię zwolnić. Agnes:-Mam roczny kontrakt! Therya:-Ze mną. Agnes:*przestraszona mina*-Therya, jesteś za głośno. Cicho, bo jeszcze nas znajdzie... Therya:-... Scena pierwsza, las: Stefania przechadzała się po lesie. W ręku trzymała drewniany kij. Izma:-Co ty planujesz zrobić? Dziewczyna odwróciła się. Nie słyszała, jak Izma nadchodzi. Stefania:-Ja... Izma:-Nic nie mów... widzę to. Wybierasz się na polowanie. Stefania spuściła głowę. Izma:-Ostatnio zachowujesz się jak nie ty. Co się stało? Stefania:-Nie wiem... Izma:-Bredzisz. Coś musiało się stać. Pod koniec zeszłego tygodnia zachowywałaś się dziwnie, szczególnie po powrocie z lasu. Stefania:-Masz rację. Stało się coś. Zostałam zaatakowana. Przez niedźwiedzia. Izma:-I? Stefania:-Zabiłam go... Izma:-To nic jeśli szczerze żałujesz. Każdemu zdarza się... Stefania:-W tym problem, że pragnę więcej. Odczuwam zew krwi... To niekontrolowane pragnienie, z którym nie jestem w stanie sobie poradzić. Izma:-Nie martw się, pomogę ci. Stefania:-Boję się raczej, że ci to nie wyjdzie. Boję się, że gdy spróbujesz - skrzywdzęcię. Jestem teraz nieobliczalna. Izma:-Zaufałaś mi, mówiąc mi o swoim problemie. Nie zostawię cię tak, jak zostawiłam Shinji'ego... Stefania:-Nie zostawiłaś go wcale... Izma:-Nie wiem, jak to się stało, że odpadł... Przecież ani ja, ani Aithne na niego nie głosowałyśmy. A ty? Stefania:-Ja chciałam wyrzucić Judasza... Izma:-To tak jak my. Była nas ósemka, a są już trzy głosy przeciwko Judaszowi. Einar pewnie zrobił to samo, co my. Próbując podlizać się Aithne. Stefania:-Podlizać się? Co ty o nim myślisz? Izma:-Że się zakochał? Stefania:-A ona niby nie? Izma:-Możliwe... Stefania zaśmiała się, po raz pierwszy, odkąd zabiła niedźwiedzia. Zrozumiała, że na Izmę może liczyć. Zdobyła przyjaciółkę. Scena II, plac główny: Aithne podjęła się trudnej próby chrystianizacji Einara. Usiadła na przeciwko niego po turecku, oznajmiając mu, że ma dla niego ważną nowinę. Aithne:-Czy możesz mi oddać moją Biblię? Wiem, że ostatnio zabrałeś mi ją i dla jaj sobie czytałeś, ale dla mnie jednak ta księga znaczy coś więcej. Po pierwsze jest ostatnią pamiątką po rodzinie, a po drugie... jest źródłem poznania Boga. Einar:-Ty naprawdę mocno wierzysz, co? Aithne:-Tak... Einar:-Ciekawe... okazujesz to trochę inaczej niż Judasz... Aithne:-On naprawdę jest dobrym człowiekiem, ale wydaje mi się, że nawraca na siłę. Einar:-Wiesz co? Powoli się zaczynam przekonywać do tej waszej religii... Aithne:-To dobrze... *uśmiech* Einar:-Uśmiechaj się tak częściej, a przekonasz mnie jeszcze bardziej. Aithne gwałtownie odsunęła się od Einara. Od czasu ostatniego zadania, zaczynała się go podświadomie bać. Nie była pewna, co zrobi. Nie znała jego intencji. Wyglądał jej na człowieka, któremu na niczym nie zależy. Einar:-Powiedziałem coś nie tak? Aithne:-Nie, ja tylko... a z resztą? O czym to my mówiliśmy? Einar:-O tym, że nie oddam ci twojej Biblii. Aithne:-Możesz ją zatrzymać aż do mojego odejścia z programu. Wtedy musisz mi ją zwrócić... Judasz, który akurat przechadzał się tamtędy, zauważył ich. Judasz:-Witaj siostro... i witaj Einarze. O czym rozprawiacie? Einar:-O niczym... Judasz zauważył Pismo Święte. Judasz:-Och, dyskutujecie na temat Słowa Bożego! Wspaniale się składa! Też mam ochotę na dyskusję... Aithne:-Pewnie, dołącz się! ^^ Judasz:-To o której księdzę porozmawiamy? Aithne:-Sam wybierz! Judasz:-Niech będzie Księga Joba! Aithne:-Dobrze... to co masz na ten temat do powiedzenia? Einar:*facepalm* Judasz zaczął mówić, i mówić... i mówić. Einar odpłynął po półgodzinie. (30 min później) Einar:-To ja... pójdę się przejść... Wy tu sobie... rozmawiajcie. Chłopak oddalił się zostawiając Aithne i Judasza tak pogrążonych w rozmowie, że nawet nie zauważyli jego odejścia. Alaska, 29 marca - dokładne miejsce niaznane: Agnes:-No, no... wcześniej się zastanawiałam, czy Aithne będzie z Carlosem, a teraz... Judasz? Ta dziewczyna serio sporo miesza w programie. Therya:-Agnes... ona tylko z nim rozmawiała... jak siostra z bratem... Agnes:-To nic nie zmienia! Widziałaś ten uśmiech? Therya:-Agnes... Agnes:-No co? Idź ty lepiej do swojego tajemniczego nieznajomego. Therya:-Zmieńmy temat... Agnes:-Co myślisz o pozostałych zawodnikach... czyli Vladzie, Izmie, Amy i Stefanii? Therya:-Stefania jest... intrygująca... niby miła dziewczynka, a potrafi zabić... no no... Agnes:-Czyli rozumiem, że dołączyła do grona twoich faworytów? Therya:-JAKICH FAWORYTÓW?! *facepalm* Jestem reżyserką! Ja wiem, kto wygra... I wiem, też, że pomyliłaś się w liczeniu głosów! Agnes:-Ja? Kiedy? Therya:-Ostatnio. Miał odpaść Judasz. Wywaliłaś Shinji'ego, który nie był nawet zagrożony! Agnes:-Ja... Therya:-Nic nie mów! Znalazłam przesyłkę od Boba w twoim pokoju! Jeszcze trochę i oddam RPK Ery... tamtemu facetowi, żeby cię zwolnił! Agnes:-Yyy... zaczynamy odcinek!! Therya wzięła do ręki megafon i podała go Agnes. Therya:-Weź to i idź gdzieś daleko ode mnie, by zapowiedzieć zadanie. Agnes:-Daleko od ciebie? Czemu? Therya:-Czy te narkotyki nie wyżarły ci mózgu?! Pomyśl co będzie jak Eryan nas znajdzie! 29 marca, poranek - Alaska, plac główny bazy: Agnes:*przez megafon* -Witajcie moi drodzy - mam dla was wiadomość odnośnie dzisiejszego zadania. Zbiórka za godzinę przy wejściu na lodową pustynię. Do tego czasu macie wolne. Radzę się ciepło ubrać. Amy:-Co za wiadomość... przecież każdy z nas jest ciepło ubrany... to jest, kurna Alaska! Judasz:-Amy, mogłabyś używać odrobinę grzeczniejszego języka. Amy:-Kurna to nie przekleństwo. Tobie wszystko przeszkasza. Judasz:-Amy.. Amy:-CICHO! Ty chodzisz w sukience. Koniec rozmowy. Einar wyszedł z domku z wielkim prezentem. Izma:-A ty co? Masz dzisiaj urodziny? Einar:-Nie... Aithne:-Bogacze... dostają prezenty bez okazji... Einar:-Nie, no co ty! Dzisiaj jest dzień metalowca... Rodzina zawsze daje mi z tej okazji prezenty. Aithne:-Farciarz... Amy:-Tylko się nie rozpłacz, dziewczynko. Kiedy ty ostatnio dostałaś prezent, co? Zanim twoi rodzice zginęli? Aithne:-Amy... Amy:-Skończ już z tymi swoimi historiami... NIKT CI NIE WIERZY! Gdybyś naprawdę była bezdomna - nie miałabyś takich drogich butów! Izma:-To glany. Takie buty mogą przetrwać bardzo długi czas. Poza tym widać, że są już one bardzo zniszczone. Amy:-I tak w to nie wierzę... Einar:-Ale to prawda. Amy:-Czemu niby... Einar:-Bo człowiekiem, który podpalił tamten kościół... był mój ojciec. Opowiadał mi o tym już kilkadziesiąt razy... wszystko się zgadza... Aithne spojrzała na niego z ukosa. W jej spojrzeniu kryłsię smutek. Wszyscy nagle spoważnieli. Einar:-Mam nadzieję, Aithne, że nie będziesz mnie obwiniała o coś, co zrobił mój ojciec. Aithne:-Nie... W jej oczach widać było łzy. Einar nie mógł długo na to patrzeć. Einar:-Chodź, pożyczę ci coś ciepłego do ubrania. Tylko nie płacz, dobrze? Aithne starała się do niego uśmiechnąć. Potem ruszyła za nim. Izma:-Oni wyglądają jak para... Amy:-Teraz to zauważyłaś? Stefania:-Wcześniej była zbyt zajęta noszeniem Shinji'ego. Amy:-Swoją drogą - nie spodziewałam się, że ta historia okarze się prawdziwa. Judasz:-Ona sporo wycierpiała. Bóg dał jej wielką siłę. Amy:-BÓG TO, BÓG TAMTO... OGARNIJ SIĘ WRESZCIE!! Stefania:-Bóg jest w życiu ważny.. Jego brak okazuje swoje skutki... krwawe skutki. Vlad:-Stefaniu, zachowujesz się nad wyraz dziwnie. Izma:-Nie twoja sprawa... Amy:-Zaczynasz jej bronić? No super - może jeszcze doczepisz się do niej tak jak do Shinji'ego. Izma:-NIE! Shinji to... był... szczególny przypadek. Amy:-Spotkacie się jeszcze w Kurorcie Przegranych. Stefania:-Szybciej ty odpadniesz, Amy. Amy:-Coś ty powiedziała?! Może chcesz walki? Nic mi nie zrobisz, jesteś tylko niegroźną, dziewczynką, która nie wie, z kim zadziera. Alaska, 29 marca, około południa - wejście na lodową pustynię: Agnes:-Witajcie, moi drodzy! Spójrzcie przed siebie. Amy:-Co tu robią te niedźwiedzie polarne? Agnes:-Będą one częścią zadania. A oto co musicie zrobić: po pierwsze, wsiąść na niedźwiedzia i pojechać na nim do klatek, znajdujących się po drugiej stronie pustyni. Po drugie zamknąć niedźwiedzia w klatce i podpisać się na niej. Osoba, która upoluje w ten sposób najwięcej niedźwiedzi - zwycięża zadanie. Amy:-Yy... co te niedźwiedzie mają przyczepione do ogona? Agnes:-To środki radioaktywne! A co? Myśleliście, że będzie tak łatwo? Aithne:-No nie... co wy ostatni macie z tymi środkami radioaktywnymi? Ja się ich boję! Agnes:-Trzeba przezwyciężyć strach - nagroda jest tego warta. Zwycięzca będzie miał możliwość mieszkania w domku zwycięzców przez następne 2 miesiące! Bo taka będzie przerwa między zadaniami! Aithne:-Ale... Agnes:-Żadnych ale... ZACZYNAMY ZADANIE!! A ja... was opuszczam... Nie chcę... by ... mnie jakiś wybuch chemicznej substancji załatwił... Pa! Zawodnicy wkroczyli na lodową pustynię(czyt:arenę). Niedźwiedzie były niezwykle spokojne. Amy:-Kto głosował na Shinji'ego? Nikt nie odezwał się. Izma:-No już! Przyznać się! Aithne:-Właśnie - gdyby Shinji tu był - to wygrałby to spokojnie i nie bylibyśmy w niebezpieczeństwie. Judasz:-Ja na niego nie głosowałem. Izma:-Judaszowi możemy uwierzyć. A ty, Einar? Einar:-Głosowałem na Judasza. Aithne:-Podejrzane... Stefania? Stefania:-Głosowałam na Einara... Einar:-Zapłacisz mi za to... Aithne:-Uspokój się! Einar:-A co będę z tego miał? Aithne:-A co chcesz? Einar:*wredny uśmieszek*-Nie chcesz wiedzieć... Stefania:-Vlad? A ty? Vlad:-Głosowałem na Judasza. Izma:-No to skoro nikt nie głosował na Shinji'ego, to jakim cudem on wyleciał? Amy:*facepalm*-Agnes... Izma:-Chyba nie sugerujesz, że... Amy:-Ta idiotka albo pomyliła się w liczeniu, albo zrobiła to specjalnie! Aithne:-Kurcze... co my teraz zrobimy bez Shinji'ego? Einar:-Złapałem jednego! Einar siedział na wielkim niedźwiedziu polarnym. Aithne:-Świetnie! Teraz powiedz nam, jak to zrobić! Einar:-Tobie może powiem... ale ... reszta chyba na to nie zasługuje. Judasz:-To bardzo łatwe. Te niedźwiedzie same do mnie idą. Judasz stał otoczony niedźwiedziami. Wszyscy gapili się na niego z niedowierzaniem. Aithne:-Nie pozwolę na to! Dziewczyna wskoczyła na jednego z niedźwiedzi, chwyciła go za wiązadło, które miał przewiązane na szyi i użyła go do "sterowania" niedźwiedziem. Popędziła w stronę klatek. Amy:-Naprzód! Oni już zaczęli, a my bezczynnie stoimy. Stefania:-Ja... ja mam uprzedzenie do niedźwiedzi. Izma:-Pomogę ci. Możemy wykonać to zadanie w dwójkę... Einar powrócił i z zadziwiającą prędkością i łatwo złapał kolejnego niedźwiedzia. Amy:-A niech go coś zażre... Stefania usiadła niepewnie na niedźwiedziu. Ten wyczuł jej strach i zaczął biegać w kółko z niezwykłą prędkością, w taki sposób, że chemikalia parzyły twarz dziewczyny. W tym samym czasie, baza prowadzących: Agnes:-No, no... coś zaczyna się dziać. Nie to co w nudnych zadaniach Theryi. Therya:-Przymknij się. Agnes:-O... nie chowasz się już przed wiesz kim..? Therya:-Doprowadzę ten program do końca... Agnes:-To wiem. Therya:-Poza tym to ja go stworzyłam. Jestem też jednym z głównych producentów stacji, więc co ten idiota może mi zrobić? Bałam się na próżno... Agnes:-Nie wspominałaś czegoś o tym, że gość jest skrytobójcą? Therya:-A myślisz, że ja nie? *wredny uśmieszek* Agnes:*O.o*-Dla kogo ja pracuję... Therya:-Dobra... podsumowując wyniki... Z tego, co zaobserwowałam - Einar upolował 12 niedźwiedzi, Judasz - 6, Amy - 4 i Aithne - 3. I to są jak do tej pory najlepsze wyniki. Oprócz tego - Izma i Vlad mają razem po 3, a Stefania ani jednego. Czy zwycięstwo jest już przesądzone? Agnes:-Może i jest, ale przydałoby się Stefanię wycofać. Therya:-Ja bym przysłała medyka. Agnes:-Medyka? Przecież jej nic nie jest! Therya:-Jak to nic? Therya wskazała na ekran, na którym pojawiło się zdjęcie z zadania, Stefania z zakrwawioną twarzą, leżąca bezczynnie na lodzie. Całe ręce miała posiniaczone, a skóra w niektórych miejscach była wypalona. Agnes:-To nic takiego... Alaska, 29 marca - lodowa pustynia - ok. 17.00: Agnes:*przez megafon*-UWAGA!! Zostało jeszcze pół godziny do końca zadania!! Stefania jakimś cudem upolowała jednego niedźwiedzia. Niestety, przy wprowadzaniu do klatki, drzwi zatrzasnęły się i dziewczyna została sam na sam z rozwścieczonym zwierzęciem. Aithne przyprowadziła kolejnego niedźwiedzia do klatki. Następnie przeszła się koło klatki, by obejrzeć wyniki. Zdumiała się, gdy ujrzała, że przy największej ilości zdobyczy widnieje jej imię. Einar miał tylko pięć wpisów... Izma:-Aithne!! Pomóż mi z tym niedźwiedziem! Aithne odwróciła się. Izma jechała na niedźwiedziu, który szedł slalomując. W dodatku miał czerwone oczy. Aithne:-Co mu się stało? Izma:-Nie wiem... może miał spotkanie z Bobem? Aithne:-Pomogę ci. Razem, po kilku trudnościach (czytaj:zderzeniach ze ścianą lodowca) wprowadziły miśka do klatki. Izma:-I nie bierz więcej działek!! Powoli do klatek docierali pozostali zawodnicy z ostatnimi niedźwiedziami. Vlad jechał spokojnie na jednym miśku z całą hordą idącą za nim. Amy:-Jakżeś ty to zrobił? Vlad:-Dobre maniery działają na wszystkich. Stefania:-TO UŻYJ SWOICH DOBRYCH MANIER I MNIE STĄD UWOLNIJ!! Dziewczyna była już cała poraniona. Ledwo wyrywała się wściekłemu drapieżnikowi. Vlad:-Przydałoby się jakieś narzędzie. Stefania:-Siekiera? Vlad:-Siekiera? Ja nigdy nie tknąłbym tak ochydnego narzędzia zbrodni, moja droga. Już o tym mówiliśmy. Amy:-"Moja droga"? Nie, no - nigdy się nie przyzwyczaję do tego nowego Vlada... Amy w przeciwieństwie do Vlada szybko rozwaliła wejście do klatki i wypuściła Stefanię. Izma:-Potrzebna ci będzie wizyta w szpitalu. Therya:*pojawia się niewiadomo skąd*-Też to mówiłam... Aithne:-Czy twoja obecność oznacza koniec zadania? Therya:-Niekoniecznie... Ale skoro nie ma już miśków na wolności, to chyba można tak powiedzieć. W tym momencie przyjechała Agnes na skuterze śnieżnym. Agnes:-Oto wyniki dzisiejszego wyzwania: Aithne - 25 miśków! , Judasz - 15 miśków, Amy - 10 miśków, Einar - 5 miśków... Therya:-Zaraz, zaraz... Einar przecież pół godziny temu miał 10! Agnes:-Ja tylko czytam podpisy! Therya:-Einar... miałeś podpisywać się swoim imieniem, wiesz? Einar wzruszył ramionami. Agnes:-No cóż... trudno. Izma - 4 miśki, Vlad - 9 miśków i Stefania... jeden. Zadanie ... nie wiadomo jak wygrywa Aithne. Therya:-Podejrzane. Agnes:-Zwycięzca będzie miał okazje zemścić się na tych wszystkich miśkach i je pozabijać podczas Ceremonii Eliminacji. Aithne:-CO?! Agnes:-... a jeśli tego nie zrobi - wylatuje! Agnes:-Możecie już iść - i do zobaczenia na Ceremonii Eliminacji! Alaska, 29 marca - plac główny: Aithne siedziała na placu ze zwieszoną głową. Einar zauważył ją. Einar:-I jak się czujesz? Aithne:-Też pytanie. Dobrze wiesz, że tego nie zrobię. Nie potrafię zabić... Einar:-Nie powinienem dążyć na siłę do twojego zwycięstwa. Aithne:-Nie wiedziałeś... Einar:-Teraz nie wiem, jak ci pomóc. Aithne:-Jak już odpadnę - co zrobię? Znowu trafięna ulicę. Nawet nie wiesz, jak cudownie było chociaż przez te trzy miesiące spać w normalnym łóżku. Einar przytulił Aithne, jakby chciał jej przekazać jak najwięcej ciepła. Einar:-Może zamieszkasz ze mną? Aithne:-I twoim ojcem? Wolę już nigdy go nie widzieć. Einar zaśmiał się. Einar:-Mam własny dom. Kilka razy bardziej luksusowy niż ten cały "domek zwycięzców". Aithne:-Nie chcę ci się naprzykrzać... Einar:-Nie będziesz. Aithne:-To jednak wbrew moim wierzeniom. Einar:-Hmm... ? Aithne:-Bo wiesz, według chrześcijaństwa, by dziewczyna mogła zamieszkać z chłopakiem musi... Resztę zdania dziewczyna wypowiedziała szeptem, tak by nikt jej nie usłyszał. Einar zdziwił się, gdy to usłyszał. Aithne spodziewała się, że jąwyśmieje, ale on tylko się ciepło uśiechnął. Izma i Stefania obserwowały całą scenę z daleka. Izma:-I dalej wątpisz w to, że Aithne sięzakochała? Stefania:-Niekoniecznie... ale to dziwne. Izma:-Każdego w końcu trafia strzała tego walniętego anioła z łukiem. Stefania:-Nawet ciebie? Izma:-Yhm... I dlatego jestem gotowa zabić Agnes za niesprawiedliwą eliminację Shinji'ego. Stefania:-Jeszcze się przecież spotkacie. Izma:-Kto wie? Alaska, noc z 29 na 30 marca, kuchnia - Ceremonia Eliminacji: Agnes stała na środku kuchni. Obok niej i miski Płynnego Koszmaru znajdowały się klatki z zamkniętymi niedźwiedziami. Wszyscy siedzieli na ławkach, niecierpliwiąc się. Agnes:-Dzisiejsza Ceremonia Eliminacji odbędzie się tylko, jeśli zwycięzca wykona swoje zadanie. Zapadła głucha cisza. Agnes:-To jak będzie, Aithne? Aithne:-Rezygnuję. Agnes:-Co? Aithne:-Rezygnuję. Z RPK. Nie mam zamiaru dłużej tego znosić... Agnes:-Świetnie, więc zaraz zaprowadzę cię do Kurortu Przegranych i... Einar:-Zaczekaj. Agnes:-Co znowu? Einar:-Ja też rezygnuję. Wszyscy zrobili wielkie oczy. Agnes:-A to niby... czemu? Masz szansę to wygrać! Einar:-Mam kasy jak lodu. Nie zależy mi na tym. To moja decyzja. Rezygnuję i tyle. Agnes:-Tym "pięknym czynem" i tak nie uratujesz Aithne. Einar:-W takim razie odejdziemy we dwójkę. Agnes:-No super, jasne... Wkurzacie mnie ludzie. Już i tak trudno będzie nam ten program rozciągnąć na rok, a tutaj mi taki Einar wyskakuje "O, Aithne... ja nie chcę cię opuszczać... Ja sobie z tobą zrezygnuję i..." Aithne:-Cicho! Agnes:-Czy ty mi rozkazujesz? Aithne:-I tak już odpadłam. Einar:-Oboje odpadliśmy. Chodźmy, nie będziemy się już przejmować tym głupim programem, co? Aithne uśmiechnęła się do niego i oboje trzymając się za ręce odeszli. Agnes:-No super, zrobił nam się jakiś romans z RPK. Therya, widzisz to? Therya:-Widzę. Agnes:-I co o tym myślisz? Therya:-Myślę, że skończyło się tak jak powinno. Agnes:-No jasne... Mam dość tej rozmowy. No więc... dzisiaj mieliśmy podwójną eliminację... Therya:-Chciałaś chyba powiedzieć "podwójną rezgynację". Agnes:-No właśnie... Nie wzięli nawet przydziałowej miski Płynnego Koszmaru.. Cóż... przynajmniej nie będzie już z nimi problemów. Do następnego odcinka ROKU... PŁYNNEGO... KOOOOSZMARUUU!!! Jak ci się podobał ten odcinek? Fajny Może być Bezsensowny To jest głupie Płynny Koszmar Kategoria:Odcinki Roku Płynnego Koszmaru